At Summer
by xxJarlosFanxx
Summary: Rating may change. R&R PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

''Oh Anna, can't I put a rose in your hair?''

''A rose? Are you crazy! Of course you can't!''

''Yellow. You would look like a princess.'' Clara ran her hand through Anna's blonde locks.

''Clara we're busy! They'll be here in half an hour and you're just sitting there, talking rubbish about roses!'' Anna mixed the meat, irritated ''and besides, you must have learned, that roses in the hair and a ring in the nose isn't something for us here, at the back of beyond.'' She added and sprinkled salt and pepper into the bowl.

''If you should act like you do here, you would die of bored ness.'' Clara said, and poured, off-hand manner, a half glass of thyme in the bowl.

''It has to taste of something, huh?'' Anna said dryly and tried to take of something of the spice off with a teaspoon.

Clara sighed resignedly.

''Then at least, let me varnish your nails black.''

''Nope'' Anna said, refusing, ''and what about helping me with getting these meat balls roasted? It is your party, after all. Where is there a big pan?''

''No idea. Try looking under the cooker.'' Clara stood and shaked a bottle of nail polish, she had picked up from the refrigerator. ''Just the toenails. There's not anyone that would look there anyways,'' she smirked.

''Tormentor! But then you have to do it quick, Or else we'll never make it.'' Anna was sitting squad and was almost loosing her balance when she pulled out a huge black pan.

''Have you had a civic restaurant or something?'' She asked when she banged the pan down on the cooker.

''Nah, I think my mom bought that one when she had plans on moving to a collective. Come on and sit baby!''

Anna stepped resigned out of her sandals and sat down besides the big deal table, there were flooded with salad heads, tomatoes, a pair of bowls with potato salad, with plastic over and some old ''The Times''.

Clara moves her chair closer to her and let her feet rest on her knees.

''You have such beautiful feet. You should dance ballet.'' Clara was sitting over Anna's feet and made sure that the black polish was put homogeneously on the small nails and weren't coming all over her feet.

''Yeah, yeah. And driving on a one wheeled bite and swallow fire. You always get good ideas.'' Anna smiled and lit a cigarette.

''Ah, maybe it isn't funnier that doing motion gymnastics for advanced or porcelain painting at the evening classes? Are you giving a drag?'' Clara looked up from Anna's left foot and opened her mouth so Anna could put the cigarette in between her deep red lips.

Anna smiled again while she watched Clara, who with eyes focusing, were all concentrated on varnishing her nails.

Sometimes, she thought about how boring it was before Clara invaded the town some years ago, a Monday in August.

The dead-boring hole in the ground, where Anna had lived all of her life, we're suddenly becoming more _pink_. It could be even fun to go to school.

Clara was from Boston, and her and her parents were only moved to Texas under protest. Her mom was a ceramic and her dad was a college teacher and they had suddenly got a flip with going back to where they came from or what it was.

Anna never forgot the first time she saw Clara. It was on the first day of Senior high, where everyone sat with newly washed hair and clean nails, and were all happy over at had come to the last year of high school, no one dared saying anything to the new kids or make a mistake, Clara had come a quarter late.

''Hey I'm Clara, is it here where 1.a is supposed to be sitting and be bored?'' She had asked when she had looked into the class room.

''If you have to say it that way, then yes.'' The teacher had said, ''By the way, you're a quarter late.''

''Oh? I'm always late'' Clara had answered on a flat New York accent, so that the teacher's name on the black board was almost falling down again.

Everyone was staring at the exotic bird that had been building a nest between grey headed wood peckers.

Her hair were colored henna red, her t-shirt was neon green, the little skirt was thigh length, and the boots were imported snakeskin. But the most fascinating was the heart shaped sunglasses she had kept on.

Anna was just as shocked as the rest, but she had to bite her lip, not to laugh loud. Clara was the funniest girl she'd ever seen. And when Clara walked down and sat besides Anna, it was all clear that they had to be friends.

''Now your toes are fucking sexy.'' Clara looked proud at her work, when she had given the nails two times of varnish.

''And what should I use them to?'' Anna asked and opened a bottle of wine. ''You do know, that there's nothing to come after. Carlos gets either drunk or high, and by the way, he doesn't dare to be with girls over 12. And Antonio**(1)** hasn't hit puberty yet, and the only person he wanna be with is Cat.**(2)**''

''You're forgetting Kendall.'' Clara said and looked at her left pinkie, which had got some varnish on too.

''Kendall! You invited him? He's never been with at anything like this.'' She said, shocked.

''Then it's time he gets into the warmth. We need some new blood here. Besides, he's not as holy as we think he is. He's gotten something with the eyes over the summer. They're real bed eyes'' Clara said and raised her glass.

''Do you think he slept with the milking-girl?'' Anna giggled.

''Mhmm… That boy has some hidden talents.''

_**A/N: Okay, so here's the first chapter… (1) Antonio is Carlos's brother, but in this story he has nothing to do with Carlos. (2) Cat Valentine. I know nothing has happened yet, but in the next… Be prepared ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Clara had obviously wanted to make her theory clear. She made sure she'd sit besides Kendall, while they ate. The more drunk she got, the more she flirted with him.

She extended herself and talked rubbish jokes in her New York accent, leaned against him and laid awkwardly a hand on his arm. Kendall didn't mind at all, nodded and said yes and no at the right times, and over that, he just ate the one meatball after the other. He didn't seem shy or even interested.

Anna sat across the table and was laughing inside, while she watched Clara's flirt-attack. She watched Kendall closely and thought about if Clara were right. Did he look more _masculine? _Like, wide shoulders, big hands and a more marked face?

Or maybe he had looked like that for a long time? Suddenly, it got clear for Anna, that she actually never had paid attention to him. He was one of the quiet type out from the small countries, those who came with the bus at the early mornings and went home right after school ended. In those two years, they'd had the same classes; Kendall had never been down on the clubs drinking a beer or been with them to the movies at night.

He was nice, it's not that. He just looked like he wanted to be alone, with himself. It was something with; he helped his dad on their family farmhouse.

''Got an eye on anything?'' Clara said loudly over the table, ''I saw him first!''

Kendall must have heard it, but he acted like nothing happened and continued eating.

''Cheers!'' Anna said and felt, to her big irritation, that she blushed when Kendall raised his glass and cheered along with her. She never blushed anymore. She was known for that, and because of that, she was chosen to be student council president last year. She could go up on a rectum, and tell 500 people how the world situation looked today and that they should go out and demonstrate against reductions tomorrow.

In Senior, she'd been all wild with that student council work and had gotten all crazy about politics. She plowed up information through every afternoon and learned a lot of foreign words, whom she could shoot at the meetings and in classes. Everyone but Clara got confused over her. She didn't get why Anna wanted to spend her time with that.

She didn't either anymore. It bored her, that being to the endless conflicts with the principal about the color on the toilet paper, cafeteria prices and how late the school parties should last to. After all, they never got to choose anything anyways.

No, the last year should be used on focusing on school and get a good grade, so she didn't have to go with taking a kind of third-rang education. Maybe she could get some more time to draw and mess around with Clara.

A little lower profile may be able to help her and her image. People thought she was such a cold fish, that they rarely would speak to her.

She wasn't. When she got confused, she'd ask Clara, who always said that she was a _powergirl. _Clara had a hell lot of power herself, and that was maybe the reason why they were such good friends.

''Anna, wanna smoke?'' Clara pushed the small black package to her. Anna smiled and took one of the cigarettes with the gold tip. Clara was really out on something. She only bought _Sobranie_ at special occasions, when she should impress a guy and look like a world lady.

While Anna smoked, as usual, she tried blowing rings and she sat and watched the others around the table. They were done eating and had pushed the plates away, they smoked, drank and talked. All parties were the same, the same games were on. Antonio sat as usual and laid his hand Cat's thighs, and she, as usual, pushed his hands off her cowboy pants, irritated.

Cat was the whole school's doll. A little hot thing with soft curls and big brown eyes with long, thick lashes. Antonio had been in love with her since 9th grade, and Cat had rejected him just as long. She wanted big, strong men, who could protect her, like her brothers always had done. Just for now, she waited on the Prince on the white horse to show up in the horizon. Anna and Clara were worried about who should come and pluck their cherries.

''You can forget all about that, Antonio, I have said that they're nothing worth'' Carlos said and opened his 5th bottle of beer with the end of a fork. The beer ran over, and trickled down on the plate, where he had already ashed in the potatoes.

''Pig!'' Sam yelled and shot him a death-glare that was especially for him. Those two couldn't stand each other. Sam lived with her mom and little brother and felt enormously unfairly treated by the society, and Carlos was the son of a doctor, and was always courted by his frustrated mom. They used to fight over who felt worst.

Anna had fought with him a hundred seventeen times. He could be so provoking, that he could make her cry of rage. Once at a party, he said he was in love with her. Since then, he's gotten more and more angry with her but she has been more confrontational, because he clearly felt so bad. He was self-destructive, stayed away from school, drank and smoked all the time. While he sat there with his short cut head and sent negative waves all over the room, she, in the middle of irritation, think it was a shame. He was damn intelligent and had had so many chances, and now he was about to blow it.

Compared to Carlos, Kendall looked like a milk promotional. Healthy.

He had started to collect the plates, and Clara was all over him on his way to the kitchen. Anna stood up and went to help Maya and Camille with the dishes. Somehow, they always ended up with the dishes. They were a pair of silent girls. But they were funny enough when they tried unfolding.

When Kendall had cleaned off the table, he grabbed a tablecloth and helped Anna dry the table off. Clara sat on the table and talked like there was no tomorrow. Kendall smiled, but it was impossible to make out what he was thinking.

Clara was drunk. Really drunk. Afterwards, when they had started dancing to her dad's old Jazz and rock music, she stalked over to Anna, who was leaning on a bookcase.

''Can't you help me?'' She asked and laid her arms around Anna's neck.

''With?'' Anna asked and held her.

''With him! I can't get anywhere with him! Everything I've learned, up my ass! But I know it, I know it, he's a volcano..'' Clara looked at her through half lidded eyes.

Anna gave her a small hug and got her stood up at the bookcase.

''Oh Anna… What shall I do with men when I have you?'' Clara said while she slowly slid down onto the floor with a small _thud_.

Cat came and sat besides her, while Anna went to the bathroom. She brushed her hair, and put on some of Clara's mom's perfume. She'd dance with Kendall. He was the only one she wanted to dance with at all.

When she came back, he sat on the couch between Maya and Camille, laughing and having fun. They know each other before that they'd went to school together, and they looked like they had loads of fun.

Anna took a huge sip of her wine and would walk over to him. But suddenly, it felt like he moved back. Became so distant. It was impossible to get to the couch. And what should she say to him? And why should she even dance with him?

She chose to dance with Antonio and Sam, but she always kept an eye on Kendall. She could always ask him about the farm. She drank a little more, got dizzy and sunk down into a leather chair. With closed eyes she planned just to walk over to him and say ''Hey, how's the farm? Wanna dance?'' No, he would think she was completely weird.

''Wanna dance?'' She halfway jumped when Kendall stood infront of her.

''How's the farm?'' She asked and looked stupidly at him.

''The farm?'' He looked a little shocked at her ''Good, good… I didn't know you were interested.'' He said and smiled.

''not really.'' She mumbled, ''Ihh, I think I'm a little drunk.'' and took the hand he had extended for her.

Actually, she was pretty drunk. She felt that when they danced, her steps getting completely intertwined. She and Clare had made up some series a la showbiz, those they used to use on the pubs dance floors Saturday night. They ended it with a sloppy, wet kiss that could go straight to the boy's groin.

Anna gave up the wild and leaned into Kendall's chest. He was warm and smelled nice. Newly washed. His body was masculine and bony, but it was nice feeling his hands on the hips.

''Then take him, for gods sake!'' Clara stumbled away from them, when they had danced for some time. Anna winked at her over Kendall's shoulder. You can call that an amazing friend.

''Wanna go outside?'' Kendall asked when they waited for Clara and Antonio to pick a new song.

Anna nodded and followed him through Clara's house.

''I have a bottle more over in the car, wanna go get it with me?'' Kendall asked and smiled down at her when they came outside.

Anna nodded again; she had got enough but she needed more for this.

''What a truck..'' she giggled when they came to his car; a new Mercedes.

''sadly, I can't drive you. So you wont get a ride today.'' He said and unlocked the car door, grabbing the bottle in the front seat.

''Then another day?'' Anna said and tilted her head a bit.

''You'll never know'' he said and closed the door.

They walked for some time, just drinking, saying nothing but cheers.

''Isn't it weird we haven't talked before?'' she said and looked at her.

''Nah, I guess it isn't. You're busy with yours, I'm busy with mine.'' He said and grabbed her hand, ''But on the other side, this doesn't worry me. You know, walking here with you. I really like you.''

''You too'' Anna answered, ''you're cute.''

They walked back. Anna was freezing in her thin t-shirt and Kendall had, of course, put an arm around her.

When they came back they saw the others were getting into cabs. That's how it went; they get drunk, and then go to the strip clubs.

''Come on! You can fit in here!'' Clara and Cat were hanging out of the window and yelling after them.

''Wanna go?'' Anna asked.

Kendall shook his head, and Anna yelled that they should drive. She would come later.

''Just stop! We've heard that one before!'' Clara yelled when they sped off.

''Why didn't you wanna go?'' Anna asked when they stood there alone.

''I have to go home soon. I gotta get up early tomorrow.'' I said with a smile.

''But you can't drive now?'' Anna said.

''Can't we make a cup of coffee? Then I might get sober soon.''

They walked into the kitchen; Anna put the water on the stove while Kendall grabbed a meatball from the fridge.

While she waited on the water, she stood leaned up at the stove to warm up. She smiles softly at Kendall; it was suddenly hard to stand in the light.

Kendall went over to her, pushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed her slow and passionately. Oh yes. This was it; the thing she had waited for the whole evening.

The water started boiling; Anna moved not to get her neck damped.

''Do you have to drink coffee?'' she whispered and nibbled on his earlobe softly. He shook his head and Anna turned off the machine behind her, and together they went up the stair to Clara's room. Anna was sure that Clara would forgive her, when she without turning on the light, lifted the covers off and let herself let dump down on the bed with Kendall over her.

A couple of hours later they were awoken by Carlos, Antonio, Sam and Clara, who were standing at the ceiling of the bed, grinning and cooing.

''You must have had a good time! And then in my bed!'' Clara said and tried looking hurt.

''mnnm'' Anna said and pulled the covers up to her chin.

''look what I found!" Antonio said and picked up Anna's panties and grinned.

Anna blushed and hit her face in Kendall's chest. He smiled at her and winked at Antonio.

They left and Kendall smiled at her.

''Thanks for last night'' Kendall said and hugged her when they were alone.

''You too.'' Anna smiled and ran her hand over his chest.

''I gotta go home now'' he said, yawned and stretched.

''When will we see each other again?'' Anna asked.

''tomorrow at 8:15. unless you're late as usual.'' He said and looked trough the pile of clothes for his underwear.

''It's some nice toes you have there.'' He said when he saw her nails.

''God! I forgot all about them!'' Anna said and lifted her head from the pillow. ''Are you ok with it?''

''Of course'' he said and kissed her. ''I'll see you later babe'' he said and closed the door after him.

When he was gone, Clara came in and climbed into bed with her.

''Smells nice'' she said and laid where Kendall had been laying; ''I was right, he is something special, right?''

''not bad.'' Anna said and could already feel him in every cell.

**So! This was extremely long! I hope you like it and stay tuned! xoxoxo~**


End file.
